Imperfect
by han8661
Summary: After a horrify summer at the Dursley's, Harry arrives at hogwarts more broken than he's ever been, but he will find guidance in the strangest of places, and love from somewhere he never expected it. Mentor!Snape Drarry.
1. Broken Home

[EDIT] Some of the imformation was wrong in the authors note below, this has been fixed :)

So this is written in a response to Black rose Blue's 100k pairing story challenge. I'm a little nervous I have to say XD but quick before you read I have a fair few warnings for you. Also this fic doesn't follow cannon amazingly well, sorry. I'll try and aim for around 2k at least in most of my chapters, but I have lots of exams coming up and a part time job, so sometimes it gets very busy and I may only make the 1k limit.

Rated M for Violence Abuse Language and vauge sexual scenes. And when I say violence and abuse, the M rating is seriously needed. Harry is not a Happy bunny in this fic.

Slash! There is going to be harry/Draco, so if you don't like PLEASE don't read. There may also be other male/male, female/male and female/female. I'm unsure as of yet.

I'd just like to repeat the abuse warning, it will be physical, verbal and sexual, so if it will upset you or you may find it triggering PLEASE don't read it. I'll put warnings on the chapters its in :)

Non-con.

Which reminds me, abuse in this chapter and non con,

Thank you to my amazing Beta Laux14, I really would be lost without her, as my spelling and grammer is just - i don't even know how to describe it. (She's just informed me I have a 60 word sentence - oh dear, good thing I have her!)

This is a fairly short chapter, only 3018 words, but hopefully the chapters should get longer as it goes along. It's not very well written I don't feel so I may well go back an d re-write it a bit.

Anyway, onwards with the fic!

* * *

Harry glared at the dusty wooden ceiling of his musty cupboard and resisted the urge to kick the mottled walls like a petulant child. As strong as the urge was and as satisfying as giving in would feel, he really didn't want to risk pissing his uncle off, not now he knew he couldn't perform magic out of school, not now he wasn't afraid. Shuddering, Harry remembered his quite frankly distressing return home for the summer holidays.

_Where was his uncle? It had been almost five hours now since he'd said goodbye to his friends and still there was no sign of his supposed family. He shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden bench and ignored the stares from passers by at his trunk who as of yet, thankfully, had decided not to pass comment. More minutes passed and Harry began to amuse himself by watching who got on and off the trains, making mental lists of the different types, haggard looking mothers with wet cheeked snotty children, young adults with headphones in and blasted up to loud, texting away on the latest smart phone, business men talking away rapidly into Bluetooth headsets, clutching briefcases – Harry jumped as a sudden crack of thunder shot across the sky, losing his train of thought, and almost instantaneously the heavens opened. Harry was drenched within a few seconds as the people left on the platform rushed for cover. Brilliant, just what he needed, pneumonia and_ _abandonment, what was next, the bloody Dark Lord turning up?_

_"BOY!"_

_Nope, worse. His uncle, well, at least he could take abandonment off his list. As he trudged after them across the car park, keeping a safe distance behind Dudley and his Smeltings stick, he noticed they'd gotten a new car, a big saloon type, dark blue and with - a dog cage boot? Since when had they gotten a dog? Dudley hated them! Vernon clicked open the boot and glared at him, the look intensifying with every second that past. Finally, about thirty seconds later when Harry thought his uncle couldn't possibly look any crosser, he barked._

_"Well then, what are you waiting for freak?"_

_Ah, they hadn't gotten a dog, it was for him, apparently he wasn't even good enough to be allowed to sit in the back of the car where Dudley could punch him the whole way home. Oh well, at least it would be one less bruise._

_The moment they got home he was unceremoniously dragged out of the boot and thrown into his cupboard, his trunk thrown in after him only a few seconds later. Harry had had to scramble out of the way to avoid getting a concussion courtesy of the aforementioned item but what happened next was more terrifying, Uncle Vernon's podgey face appeared at the door, already purple from rage, seemly from simply being in Harry's presence. His tone was low and threatening._

_"No tricks with us this year boy, your precious school wrote, and we know you aren't allowed to do magic like you claimed last year, and this year you are going to earn your right to live here boy. No complaints"_

_And with that last snarled word the cupboard was slammed shut._

And for three days, that had been it, nothing, Harry had simply been ignored, which had it's highs and its lows. One the positive side no one had touched him or hit him or yelled at him, he hadn't had to do any chores and he'd managed to make a head start on his holiday homework. However he'd also had nothing to eat for three days, and his only drink had been his quidditch water bottle, which had still been mostly full after a short match. The bucket in the corner he had to use to relieve himself was near to being full and it stunk to high heaven, making Harry wretch on a regular basis. He curled himself up in a corner and wished for the thousandth time he was a first year again, when this cupboard seemed so big, rather than going in to his 7th year where he felt massively cramped and claustrophobic. He tried to pull the blanket further round him, searching for warmth, but the attempt was fruitless, it was just too small, and the small patch of cover it did supply didn't provide much warmth any way due to it's tattered and ripped state.  
A loud rally of banging exploded next to Harry's head as Aunt Petunia used Dudley's smelting stick to hit the cupboard door, startling Harry into sitting up suddenly and knocking his head on the low, stair shaped ceiling. It started a headache that would only be intensified by Petunia's shrieking.  
"Up! Up! You've chores to do!"  
Harry bit back the swear words that were on the tip of his tongue threatening to spill forth and instead focused on the fact he was actually allowed out of his cupboard, tumbling out ungracefully as his aunt unexpectedly opened the door. It took a moment for him to remember how to stand. His aunt made a face at the smell that followed him out, crinkling her upper list in disgust and placing a finger delicately under her nose.  
"First job, clean out that pit you live in! and do so quickly, my Dudders is hungry and a full english breakfast won't cook itself!"  
She turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen, thankfully missing Harry mutter gladly under his breath as he leant stiffly into his cupboard for the bucket, trying not to gag at the all to familiar smell. He held it at arms length and carefully traversed the stairs, feet padding on the familiar soft carpet. Looking away he poured the contents into the loo and flushed, grateful for the momentary noise he took a quick moment to wash his face, grab a sneaky drink and refill his water bottle, cleverly hidden by his baggy shirt under the waistband of his trousers. Aware of the time he'd already wasted he quickly washed out the bucket, ran swiflty down the stairs, and threw his items in the cupboard.

"Hurry up!" Petunia yelled, in such a high tone that Harry could swear she was half banshee. Perhaps he should bring her into school for care of magical creatures, or perhaps she would be to much for even Hagrid to deal with. He snorted and hurried into the kitchen, the sudden light on the white tiles blinding him momentarily and causing him to trip over Dudley's outstretched foot. Tumbling he quickly caught himself on the marbled counter and turned around, only to see Dudley clutch his foot and cry out loudly, crocodile tears springing to his eyes as he curled up in the ornate wooden kitchen chair.

"MUMMY! MUMMY THE FREAK KICKED ME!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Petunia came running in, make up for the day half done, blue furry slippers contrasting with her summer dress, and began to comfort a bawling Dudley, making shushing noises. Harry simply moved to the oven and turned the rings on. As he bent down to get a saucepan from the cupboard he caught a glimpse of Dudley who now had ice on his ankle and mused that the situation was almost comical. That was until Vernon walked in, all trace of humour was wiped from Harry as his uncle boomed

"What's going on now?!"

"The freak kicked our Dudders Vernon, right in the ankle, not on accident, purposely!" She glared in Harry's direction, who straightened up immediately, knowing better than to stammer what his uncle would refer to as snivelling pathetic excuses instead trying to squash his fear, but only succeeding in beginning to shake. Vernon's face turned beetroot as he stormed towards Harry, backing him into a corner.

"HURT OUR BOY WOULD YOU?! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU"

As Vernon yelled, spit flew out of his mouth, landing on Harry's glasses and partially blinding him, but Harry was petrified, he knew by the shade of purple on his uncles face that this was the least of his worries. His expression suddenly turned malicious, and the sickly smile and sudden low tone froze Harry to his very core.

"I'll show you what dirty little freaks get when they don't follow the rules"

Vernon's meaty hand wrapped around Harry's scrawny wrist and yanked him forwards, forcing his forearm down onto to the cooker, Harry screamed and writhed in anguish as the flesh on his arm began to blister and cook, but Vernon wouldn't let up, instead lowering his head to Harry's ear, putrid breath smothering Harry, depriving him of oxygen.

"Have we learnt our lesson now? Are we sorry?"

Vernon's taunting tone shattered Harry's pride and hope, as he realised that, it didn't matter how powerful a wizard he was, it didn't matter how many goddamn wards there was on his so called home. Nothing, nothing, would ever protect him from the only people he could call family. There was nothing he could ever do here that would make him safe.

"Yes" He managed to choke out finally "Yes, I'm sorry, I've learnt, please, let me go!"

Vernon jerked away, as if suddenly repulsed by the fact he'd even touched Harry, and strode off towards the table with a sharp order to Harry to make breakfast. Harry darted to the sink and threw his arm under, wincing at the sharp pain of the water on his burnt skin, but grateful for the cool sensation. However after only a minute, Aunt Petunia came and wrenched his arm away.

"That's enough of that boy, on with it!"

Harry sighed and went to the fridge, glancing at the table only long enough to see a smirking Dudley put two fingers up at him when no one was looking. Harry wanted to scowl but decided against it, he wasn't going to anything to risk Vernon's wrath right now. Thought later, he reflected, as he watched Dudley stuff his face, he really couldn't wait for the day when he could actually punch the prat.

~~~~~~dmhp~~~~~~~~

Exhausted after his days chores, Harry crawled into his cupboard, shutting the door tightly behind him, so he'd have at least a few seconds warning if anyone wanted him. Bored waiting for his aunt and uncle to finally settle into bed he tapped out a song Ron had taught him when they'd first gone to school all those years ago on the top of his trunk.

_It was history of magic and as usual Binns was droning on, Harry had used up every tactic for staying awake; from counting the stained stones on the floor (23), counting the number of spiders (15, his friend would be disappointed to know), to building every origami paper art he knew and now quite frankly, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Just as he was about to give up and rest his head on the old desk, his red haired friend leant across to him._

_"Mate I'm bored"_

_"Me too Ron_

_Ron seemed to contemplate something for a moment before his speckled face lit up brightly with a grin. Eyes dancing he whispered excitedly._

_"You know the school song?"_

_"Yeah" Harry whispered back, wondering what on earth his friend was plotting this time._

_"I have a challenge for you"_

_At this, Harry's eyes lit up._

_"Go on"_

_Ron's grin grew_

_"Get as many people as possible singing it"_

_Harry thought for a moment_

_"Alright, but you gotta remind me of the lyrics!"_

Harry smiled fondly as he remembered that day. After Ron had taught him the lyrics, Harry had begun singing it quietly, on the second go through the Hufflepuff boy next to him joined in, and slowly but surely, the entire class joined in, it had grown in volume and strength until finally everyone was belting it out, some had started dancing, until that was the doors had slammed open, revealing a mass of swirling black robes and a sunken scowling face that had yelled -

Suddenly the door to his cupboard was yanked open and a gruff hand pulled him out, the other wrapped itself quickly around his mouth, Harry stared startled into his uncles eyes, who shook him as he spoke.

"Quiet boy, I said you'd earn your keep and I meant it. you're going to save me a lot of money this summer."

There was something in his uncles grin Harry had never seen before, it wasn't anger, it was - hunger? Harry's eyes widened in panic as he understood, he knew his uncle frequented the streets that held prostitutes, and he knew it cost him a lot, but surely, surely his uncle wouldn't -

"Shh now Harry dear boy, you deserve this after all you little slutty freak, you deserve this pain, you deserve to pay me back for everything you've taken over the years"

Harry struggled wildly now, but his uncle was strong, throwing him on the floor he wasted no time in tying Harry's arms to an old table in the basement, before shoving a gag in his mouth and securing it harshly around the back of his head, drawing blood from the corners of his lips. Harry whimpered as his uncle tore his trousers off and the cold tiles seemed to bite into the front of his legs. His uncle bent down, the heat radiating off him smothering Harry, wrapping him in blanket of hopelessness and fear.

"Are you going to be a good, quiet little slut Harry?"

Harry whimpered and tried to squirm away, only provoking his uncle into pressing his knee's further into Harry's leg and grabbing his burnt arm, ripping the crude bandage harry had made out of an old, battered shirt and slamming it onto the freezing floor.

The pain exploded in a burst of red sparks in front of Harry's eyes, every muscle in his body tensed and spasmed as he tried to curl in on himself, but the heavy weight of his uncle prevented even that small mercy, he bit his lip over the gag in an attempt to stop himself from screaming, but couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped.

"I said ARE YOU?"

Tears streaming down his face Harry nodded frantically. Hating himself for it, he lowered his red blotchy face to floor, pride broken, hope shattered and let his tears drop soundlessly to the floor.

"Good" His uncle whispered softly. And from that moment on, Harry's mind was black, blacker than the coal stained floor he lay on.

~~dmhp~~

A few weeks later saw a pale, bruised and skinny Harry weeding in the backyard, as he pulled out each towering plant his green, sunken eyes were vacant, not just like he wasn't in the perfectly kept garden with the sun beating down on his already burnt shoulders, but like he wasn't on the planet or any living existence at all, just an empty shell following instructions.

There was one thought he was focusing on however, and that was the fact that in a few days it must be time for him to move to the Weasley's. Yanking at a stubborn clump of nettles Harry decided that the thought was most likely the only thing keeping him the slightest bit sane. Sighing he leant back on his haunches and used his uninjured arm to wipe the sweat of his tanned forhead, wondering if everyone was still out and he could quickly grab a drink and some scrap of food that they wouldn't notice. It had been days since he'd last eaten and he was starting to feel the effects, there was the risk of getting caught after all, but it wouldn't be as bad as the punishment he'd get if he passed out and didn't finish his jobs. Mind made up he crept across the flower beds, down the side of the house and peered round. Brilliant, the car was gone! Almost skipping with joy Harry bolted back round to the back door, barely noticing when he scraped his elbow on the bricks. Kicking his shoes off he darted to the sink and dunked his head under the faucet. Once he'd drunk his fill, face and hair dripping he wondered over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of last nights pizza, grinning as he tore into it. Leaning on the counter he gazed out the window and surveyed his work, not bad he decided, but still plenty to do if he wanted to avoid the sharp edge of his aunts tongue tonight. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something white in the distance in the sky.

"HEDWIG!"

Harry rushed to the garden to meet his familiar, as much as he knew it was better that she'd stayed with Ron, he'd missed her greatly. Narrowly avoiding a nip to his fingers as he passed her some bacon from the pizza he snatched eagerly at the letter. To his dismay there was only one piece of parchment, but if it held news of his friends, who was he to be fussy? Being careful not to rip he opened the carefully folded message.

_Mr Potter_

_Due to security reasons, you will not be able to leave the Dursley's this summer. Professor Snape will collect you a day early to get your supplies, and escort you to the castle._

_You must also not attempt to contact your friends as it may compromise your security, I assure you, they are well._

_Professor Snape will arrive at 9am on the first of September, please be ready._

_Prof. A.W. _

After reading the letter a further three times, Harry crumpled it in his hands and slowly fell to the side, curling up. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact he was subject to his uncles new favourite form of punishment all summer, or the fact the first friendly, if you could call it that, face he would see would be the scowling hook nosed face of Snape.

"Brilliant" He murmured as he watched Hedwig fly off after a friendly nip on his nose. "Just bloody brilliant"


	2. The kill

Well hey! Welcome to chapter two, I received an AMAZING response to chapter one, you guys rule! There was a few questions and I will get round to replying to them once I've caught up with the three chapters!

Once again thanks to my amazing Beta Laux14 (even if she is distracting me as I write this :P)

Every thing is shit at the moment, everything balled up into one big pile of compressed crud, so i'm trying, but no promises on amazing chapters.

Warnings for this chapter:

Mentions of abuse and non con, but no actual abuse or non con scenes

3581 words this time, getting longer! :D

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive was as quiet as it ever got. well, Harry mused, as quiet as American wipeout blasted full volume and the sound of Vernon and Dudley stuffing their fat faces could be. It was also one of the few moments Harry got a break, in between cooking and wiping up dinner. Usually he went and sat outside on the cold patio deck and watched the stars, enjoying the feeling of calm the wind gave him and making patterns out of everything he could see. Dreaming that he could see someone on the horizon, coming to get him, to save him.

But not now, the final few weeks with no hope of a friendly rescue had stolen every ounce of life left in Harry's sunken, dark eyes. His posture was slumped and submissive, his body language screaming defeat. Bruises littered the whole of his body along with numerous cuts and burns, to the extent that Harry had stopped even attempting to put bandages on them. He held himself stiffly due to two broken ribs and a further three fractured, and winced when his wrist moved. Harry wasn't sure but from the excruciating pain, he wouldn't be surprised if the bones were simply shattered. Torn and tatty clothes hung off his malnourished body, which didn't appear to have even a scrap of fat on it. Harry knew he was going to have to keep up a strong glamour this year. He just hoped it would be the last time he ever had to do so.

Standing in the door way to the living room, Harry chewed the nails of his good hand nervously, hoping he'd picked the right time to tell his family about the imminent arrival of his professor. Vernon wouldn't leave the T.V and he certainly wouldn't leave his food, besides, maybe they'd be so glad about not having to drive Harry to Kings Cross that they wouldn't mind the intrusion of another 'freak'.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, he had to be desperate if he was believing that tripe. Bracing himself as the commercial came on (he wasn't stupid enough to try with the actual program on), he slipped into the room with his head down and scurried to the corner quickly. Swallowing the nervous lump that had shot into his throat, he licked his lips and forced himself to speak.

"Uncle Vernon?" He tried, voice meek and scared. His uncle had been so unpredictable lately, who knew what would set him off this time? His uncle grunted and waved his fork in a circular motion, and deciding that was the most permission he was ever going to get, Harry ploughed ahead.

"My professor is coming to pick me up at nine tomorrow." He began to edge towards the door, in case mention of his school made Vernon throw something, mainly, that fork in his hand.

Vernon grunted and pointed the aforementioned fork at Harry, although his eyes never left the screen, Harry froze frightened, he'd only been kidding, he didn't really think his uncle would throw the fork! Not that he would care if he did though, just one more scar, right?

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" The fork dropped back to his food, an evident dismissal. Harry shuffled awkwardly on the spot, desperate to get out the room before he said something that made his uncle less tolerant of his presence, especially with such an easy dismissal. But he didn't understand, get on with what?

"Sir?" He asked, resisting the urge to flinch as he did so. Never ask questions, never ever, not if you want to leave the room unscathed. Vernon however appeared to either be ignoring Harry or not to have heard, as he didn't respond. Petunia on the other hand had heard perfectly and swung her head round to glare at him with contempt, as if regarding a piece of manky chewing gum stuck to the bottom of her expensive white high heels.

"Shower boy, then dishes and bed, we might put up with your disgusting stench but if your professor has been kind enough to collect you then you might as well do him the courtesy of being somewhat clean! And don't even think about using more than five minutes of hot water, I want a bath tonight!"

Instructions received he backed out of the door with a hasty "Yes ma'am!" and made a break for the stairs. A shower! Some life entered his eyes as he pondered the prospect of actual warm running water. Maybe things where going to be alright after all. He did leave this god-damn place tomorrow, and he didn't have to come back after -

Suddenly the front door slammed and Harry froze, halfway undressed, heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs and instinctively he yanked his trousers up, backing into the corner. His uncle appeared in the door way, leering.

"Dudley wanted ice-cream as a leaving treat, so Petty took him out. How would you like your leaving treat too my little slut?"

Harry shook and tried to curl in on himself, what had he been thinking? Of course things wouldn't get better.

Like he deserved that.

~~~~dmhp~~~~

With a muffled crack, Severus Snape stepped gracefully out of thin air onto the corner of Privet Drive, black robes swirling ominously and trademark scowl set firmly upon his face. Remembering that this was a muggle street he waved his wand down his clothes and watched as they melted into a black business suit. He tugged at the tie irritably, the Potter spawn better be ready to leave immediately, else there was going to be consequences. He wasn't dealing with this ridiculous garb any longer than he needed to. Setting off down the road he quickly checked his watch, 8:59, exactly on time, good. The brat didn't have any excuse for not being ready, unless he had planned to pack in the last 30 seconds before he was due.

Stepping up to the door Snape wondered if it was possible to deduct points and assign detentions before the term had begun, or if Dumbledore would say that that really was going to far. He grinned, didn't hurt to try it. Wiping the uncharacteristic smile off his face, he raised his potion stained hand and knocked. Well, it wouldn't do any good for the boy to think he was friendly in any way would it? The painted wood opened a crack and a podgy face peered nervously round. Snape sneered and the face jerked away, yelling.

"Daddy! Daddy it's the freaks professor!"

Snape frowned at the use of the word freak, vague memories of his own father coming back, but thought no more of it as the door was wrenched open to reveal a great whale of a man with a purpling face blocking the doorway. He peered round looking for any signs of his charge or luggage, but saw none. So the boy was too good to be waiting at the door for him then?

"Good morning, Mr Dursley I presume? I'm here to collect your nephew, you should have been informed of my arrival?"

Briefly Snape wondered what reaction Petunia would have if she saw him, but his musings were interrupted by the husband of the very woman he had been thinking of.

"Boy! Your Professor is here!"

Interest evidently lost now they'd yelled for the boy, the two grossly overweight men headed to the kitchen, presumably back to their breakfast if the ketchup stain on the younger's cheek had been anything to go by. He thought nothing of the fact Harry hadn't been at the table with them, he'd of eaten earlier so as to not keep his professor waiting.

Keen hearing catching the sound of cautious footsteps, Snape turned his attention to the stairs. Harry was walking slowly down them dressed in old messy clothes that looked two sizes two big, acting like a prisoner walking to his death. He snorted, now really, he may be the greasy bat of the dungeons but he wasn't going to eat the boy. Chew him up a bit maybe, but nothing drastic.

"Hurry up Potter" He drawled "No dawdling, we've a lot to fit in only one day"

However the words didn't have the desired affect on the boy, instead of jumping then rushing down the stairs, he instead barely reacted, only lifting his head and allowing defeated, resigned green eyes to meet annoyed black ones. The lack of anything remotely human in the boys eyes startled him for a moment, ringing alarm bells, but he pushed it aside. The boy had probably gone out with friends last night for a goodbye party and had stayed up late, maybe drunk. he was just feeling the after effects this morning was all.

"Mr Dursley?" Snape called once Harry had retrieved his trunk from the cupboard and come to stand by him "We're leaving now"

A grunt was his only response and with a sigh he turned and walked out the door, leaving Potter to shut the door after him, after striding a few feet down the street, he looked back only to realise that Harry was trailing behind, struggling with the heavy trunk, he rolled his eyes and stalked up to the boy.

"Really Potter, weeks of being spoiled by your relatives left you too week to carry your trunk just a few metres down the road? Pathetic" He snatched the trunk from the boys hands only to be met with a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes, it was gone in a second though and Harry flinched away, intimidated by the man's towering presence.

"Sorry sir."

Snape frowned, since when had Potter been meek? He'd insulted the boy and made reference to his fame, two things that usually gained a rise out of the boy. Instead he had apologised and flinched, perhaps he was sick? He examined the boy out of the corner of his eye as the walked down the street, his skin did seem pale and he was a bit skinny, maybe a trip to Madam Pomfrey at the end of the day was needed. It would be just his luck for the boy to catch something deadly under his care, after all.

Reaching the corner of the street where they were hidden from sight, he shrunk Potter's trunk and handed it to him, noticing the look of relief on his face as he slipped it in his pocket. For a moment Snape almost considered surprising the boy with the apparition, but then decided against it. In his current state the Potter spawn might throw up on him. He curled a lip in disgust at the thought.

"We need to Apparate Potter, I assume you're familiar with the process?"

Without a word Harry held out a scrawny arm, staring at his shoes as he had been almost the entire time he'd been with Snape, sensing he wasn't going to get a verbal reply he grabbed the proffered limb and spun.

Harry broke away the moment they landed, retching bent over double. If he'd had something in his stomach it'd probably of come up, but instead all he managed was to spit out some bile, coughing as he choked on it slightly. Unsure as to what to do, Snape simply stood there and offered an anti-nausea potion as the boy straightened out, he shook his head.

"I'll be alright sir, I just don't like apparating is all."

Snape snorted

"Well that much is apparent Potter"

He waited for the inevitable comeback or sneered reply, but nothing came. Harry had retreated back into his quite shell and was mentally cursing himself for letting the professor seeing him that weak. Snape stayed silent a moment longer in the hopes the silence would prompt something out of the boy, however when all he did was shuffle his feet, the professor decided enough time had been wasted.

"Keep up this time Potter"

Snape set off and noted with a flash of relief that his charge was actually keeping up this time, even if he was having to jog slightly to do so. Deciding it would do no good to wear the boy out this early on he slowed his pace slightly. It was barely noticeable, but at least Harry was now only walking. They climbed the grand steps up to the bank and entered past the unsettling gazes of two goblins on guard. Snape had always had respect for the creatures, but they put Harry on edge, probably something to do with the horror stories Hagrid had a habit of telling him about them. Handing his key to Griphook they headed to the vaults. However faced with the prospect of the cart Harry paused and turned to Snape, he opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, unsure.

Snape however worked out the problem and wordlessly handed him the anti-nausea potion, which Harry downed with a grateful smile before giving the empty vial back to his professor. He shrugged it off, as he'd thought earlier, the last thing he wanted or needed was the boy puking on him.

The dizzying ride seemed to last an age, but due to the depth of the Prince vaults Snape was more than used to it. When the cart finally stopped Harry wasted no time in getting his money, the dark damp atmosphere reminding him of the cellar and beginning to cause unwanted images to flash through his mind. When he jumped back in the cart Snape noticed the tense shoulders and quickened breathing, but decided not to comment, instead adding it to the list of 'Strange things about Potter today'

A list that was quite worryingly, growing longer with every minute.

~~~dmhp~~~

Calmed by the crisp fresh atmosphere when they emerged from the bank, Harry relaxed somewhat, able to breathe now that he wasn't scared of his uncle appearing from round the corner. He set off after his professor, who had already started to walk towards the shops and thanked whatever deity that was listening for Snape having slowed his stride. Running made his ribs burn and throw out sparks of pain as they where jolted and so was definitely not top on his list of things to do. The intensity of the glamour he'd had to put up was draining on his magic and tiring him even more. Hopefully Snape wouldn't want to waste much time shopping and would drop him off at the castle soon, where he could hide and cancel the illusion for a bit. He grimaced and suppressed a yelp as someone bashed into his arm and his wrist complained. Oh this was so not fun.

Entering the book store Snape handed him his book list and wondered off to the potions section. Grateful for the moment of privacy Harry quickly gathered all the books he needed, allowing the pain to flash across his face now that he wasn't being watched. It was getting worse each time and checking the magically projected clock on the wall Harry realised the muggle pain killers he'd stolen were wearing off. Damn, how was he supposed to sneak another round of those with Snape around? He headed to the back of the store. He knew there was a good hidden alcove here with some brilliant fiction novels, he should be safe to take them here and if Snape came he had the legitimate excuse of wanting some more reading material. Quickly dry swallowing more of the tablets than was necessarily allowed, he took a moment to browse the shelves and pick a few books that took his fancy.

"Almost finished Mr Potter?"

The smooth drawl made Harry jump and he chastised himself for leaving his back to the entrance of the alcove, he knew better than that damn it! Composing himself as quickly as he could he turned to his professor

"Yes Professor, sorry for dawdling."

Snape frowned at him, something Harry noticed he'd been doing a lot of today, but didn't press the issue any further. Instead he turned with a dramatic swish of his robes, which had been transfigured back almost the moment they'd entered the alley, and called over his shoulder.

"It is of no bother Potter, I'll wait outside."

Harry blinked, and watched his professor leave, slightly dazed, that was - that was very unexpected, did he just say he didn't mind his time being wasted? Harry shook himself out of his reverie and grabbed one more book before hurrying to pay, it wouldn't do to spoil the man's sudden, if slightly confusing, good mood by keeping him waiting.

Arms laden with books he thanked the cashier and turned round without looking, bashing into someone and sending both of them and books alike crashing to the ground, dazed, he scrabbled for his glasses in the mess, groaning when he discovered they'd been crushed by a book.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr Potter"

Harry recognised the voice as Malfoy senior and immediately panicked, he'd just knocked over a lord, one of the most powerful pure bloods, now he was in for it, he was going to be beaten ten ways from Sunday. Jamming his smashed glasses back on his face he desperately tried to locate and pick up the man's books, apologising as he did so. Lucius laughed and waved his wand, sending Harry's books into one pile and his into another.

"Now, there's no need for that, I'm sure can repay me in - other ways"

He slid a pale manicured finger under Harry's chin and pushed it upwards, forcing Harry to meet his eyes, Harry began to shake, he knew that look, he knew that tone of voice, he wasn't just going to be punished, he was going to be given the worst punishment possible. Willing his frozen body to move away he began to panic, not again, not now, not when he'd thought he was safe, not -

"Is there a problem here?"

Harry practically leapt away from the older aristocrat to his Professors side. Never in his life had he been more glad to see Snape. The sallow greasy haired man stared at him for a moment before wordlessly fixing his glasses and turning to Malfoy.

"I said, is there a problem here?"

Lucius was back on his feet now, belongings in arm and his cane, if a little too firmly, back in his grip. He smiled at them both, feigning innocence.

"Of course not Severus, I was just assuring young Harry here he had no need to apologise for bumping into me, it was after all, an accident."

"Well," said Snape, eyes flashing with warning, "I think he is reassured enough, and we will take our leave now."

Lucius nodded his head in assent.

"Why of course, it was nice to see you again Harry."

Summoning and shrinking his books for him, Snape lead a confused and slightly shaken Harry out the door. Harry didn't know what quite had just happened, had Snape protected him?

This day just got weirder and weirder.

~~~dmhp~~~

Severus furrowed his brow in confusion at the boy as they walked to a restaurant for an early lunch. Malfoy had done his usual trick of being slimy and was probably suggesting all sorts of inappropriate things, but that wasn't the odd bit. Potter's reaction however - he had been shaking, frozen by fear. That wasn't a normal response, something was going on here.

He continued to watch as Harry stared at the menu, for all intents and purposes he looked like he was reading in, but Severus knew he wasn't taking it in. He was still shaking slightly, barely noticeably, but slightly. In a rare show of concern he reached out across the table to lay a hand on the boys arm.

"Harry?"

Severus jumped as Harry flinched violently away from his hand, and although making no move to protect himself his face snapped up revealing frightened wide green eyes. Suddenly it all made sense to Snape.

The messy clothes, the resigned attitude, not being at the breakfast table, having nothing but bile to throw up, the over the top reaction to Malfoy, the meekness, the apologising, the flinching. Severus nearly smacked himself, after all he'd been through as a kid, and he hadn't noticed it now? Lily's eyes bore into him accusingly from the child's face across the table, he'd let her down, he'd let them both down. When he'd swore to protect Harry for her, it wasn't just Voldemort he should have seen as a threat.

"Harry" Snape said softly, making his body language as gentle as possible, whilst hoping no one affiliated with the dark lord was watching. If he was seen being nice to Harry, his spying days were over for sure.

"Harry, who hurt you?"

The boys eyes widened even further and then without warning he bolted. Snape leapt to his feet and chased after the boy with a curse. Today was not going as planned.


	3. Boulevad of broken dreams

Everything is really, urgh, its not good for me at the moment, i'm not very happy, apologies if this affects my writing

I have no right or claim to anything you recognise in this fic apart from the plot, I do not make money or in anyway profit from anything mentioned in this fic.

There wasn't a lot of reviews for chapter two, but there was a lot of follows and favourites (thankyou!) It would mean a lot to me if you could take a second to leave a review :)

There is now an art cover for this story, made for me by my wonderful beta Laux14, the stock image (the origonal background) isn't owned by me or Lau and you can find the link to the owner on my profile! :D

So as always, mentions of non-con and abuse.

I hate this chapter, it just isn't working. It may well get a complete re-write. It's also un-beta'd. its horrificly short but i'll make up for it next chapter.

Enjoy my peoples.

* * *

Harry sprinted as fast as he could, doging between people with a skill that only years of Harry hunting could bring and desperately trying to ignore the explosion of pain in his ribs. Snape knew, Snape knew what had happened to him, Harry had told, He wasn't allowed to tell, his uncle was gonna hit him so bad.

"Harry!"

The cry only served to increase his panic and he spead up, diving down an alley and looking for cover, a small corner, anything to hide in, anywhere he couldn't be found.

Found and punished.

This had happened before of course, in a moment of stupidity he'd told a teacher the real reason for all his bruises, when the Dursleys where confronted they told the authorities Harry was just crying for attention, using Dudley's obviously healthy, if slightly overweight presence to back them up. After that the teachers stopped taking pity on him when he was bullied in the playground or came in limping and the punishment he'd had for telling - Harry couldn't go back to school or even move for weeks.

Finding shelter under a dustbin he curled up, pressing his back into wall so he could see in every direction that he could be approached from. The blood rushed in his ears as he tried to dispel the image of Vernon's meaty hand reaching under the bin, scrabbling for any limb he could grab to yank Harry out by. Harry wanted to cry, Snape thought him enough of an attention seeker without his uncle reinforcing the fact, he could never go to potions again. He could imagine the teasing now, _That potion is WRONG Potter, shall I smack your bottom? Or is that too traumatising for you? Going to run to Dumbledore about how i'm mistreating you? Pathetic._

"Mr Potter?"

Harry jumped, his professor was awfully close and the only flaw with where he was sat was that it left him backed into a corner, unable to escape. Willing to try anything to get past Snape he waited until the man was a close as he could be, then darted out and under his arms before he could react. Darting back out onto the high street he realised he only had a chance of escaping in muggle London, Snape wouldn't know his way around there, whereas Harry knew it like the back of his hand. Pausing for a split second to get his bearings, he worked out which way to go and ran.

Or he would of run if mid stride a strong arm hadn't caught him round the waist and pulled him up. Letting out a ear-splitting scream Harry writhed in the grasp of his assailant not even stopping when the disorientating feeling of dissaperation squeezed at his belly, twisting him roughly. The moment they landed he arched his back violently and pushed out with his legs, managing to slip out of his captors grasp and fled. He'd never seen the place they'd arrived in before, but Harry quickly worked out it was a house, and all he needed to do was find the front door. Even if he didn't make it that far down the garden, he'd learnt how to scream as loud as possible to attract attention and he could resort to that if need be.

Grateful for the grip the carpet provided on his shoes, he pelted down the corridor, choosing hallways at random, he needed to find the stairs, he'd never been in a house yet where the stairs hadn't been in clear view of the front door. Portraits glared down at him as he tripped momentarily on a rug, landing violently and sending a jarring pain through his knee. Biting back the sudden extra pain he scrambled up ungracefully and flew down the stairs, taking jumps of three of four steps at a time.

He was almost at the bottom when his misjudged the jump and missed the step he was aiming for, his foot met the carpet with a massive force and his ankle folded under the strain. Crumpling forward he threw his arms out in panic, watching the ground rushing towards him with dread. Shutting his eyes he waited for the impact.

When twenty seconds later he was still conscious and in one piece, he risked peeking out of one eye. The floor was barely an inch from his nose, surprised he squeaked and tried to scrabble away, making him drop to the floor. He glanced around, Snape was sat on the floor a few meters from him, wand clearly visible on his lap and hands upturned on his knees. It was an odd sight, and if Harry hadn't of been so nervous, he'd of giggled.

"Have you calmed down now?"

Harry stared at his hands sheepishly, thinking about it maybe he had over reacted, Snape wouldn't tell his uncle, he'd tell all his snakes maybe, and Harry'd be ridiculed for the rest of the year, but his uncle wouldn't know. Why would anyone care enough to confront his Vernon anyway. The adrenalin started to wear off and he became uncomfortably aware of the shooting pains in his ribs, wrist and ankle. Glancing down at the swollen mess above his foot he thanked what ever small bit of luck he had that it was the same ankle he'd already hurt, and he wouldn't be completely unable to walk. Snape followed his gaze.

"You've done quite a number on that, mind if I have a look?"

Figuring he probably didn't have a choice, Harry nodded, watching his professors every move. He flinched when Snape picked up his wand, making the older man sigh.

"I need my wand to do a diagnostic, you can hold yours at the same time too if it'll make you feel better"

"Sorry" Harry murmered, letting it slide down out of the wand holder, training it on the floor. He probably wouldn't need it, but it didn't hurt to be safe.

~~hpdm~~

Severus started running the charms on Harry's ankles and tried to avoid looking up, the suspicion and hurt and fear that lurked in the green eyes, reminding him of his own pale and grubby reflection in the 2nd year mirrors. Bringing back pain no person should feel, especially a child.

"What does that mean?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Snape noticed the mist around Harry's ankle had turned red, with twists of purple and yellow, he winced involuntarily.

"Your ankle is broken and you've torn a ligament, there's some slight muscle damage too"

He ran another test, frowning.

"The muscle damage is older than today, partly healed. How did you twist your ankle?"

"I fell"

He searched the boys face for signs of deceit and found none, maybe this injury had simply been caused by a fall. Or perhaps, he thought somewhat ruefully, someone had caused him to fall.

"Harry I can heal this, but you need to let me because it draws on your magic too, is that ok?"

More fear entered the boys eyes, but he nodded anyways, Severus wondered how much pain he must be in to agree so easily.

"Harry is there anything else for me to heal?"

He watched the explosion of thought in boys mind, the turmoil clear as he began to fidget, and chew on his fingernails. Unfortunately Snape knew the issue all too well, Harry was trying to work out if he could be trusted, if it was okay to seem weak in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

Setting his shoulders in determination Harry nodded slowly but didn't present any further information.

"Can I do a full diagnostic?"

"Can you do it while I'm asleep?"

Severus understood the odd request, Haryy was scared of Severus' reaction, whether he'd be angry or disgusted, and he simply just didn't want to relive the pain. Gesturing for the boy to stay there, he strided up the stairs and towards the room next to his, transfiguring an old box into a plush, four story bed, he thanked the stars he was good enough at transfiguration that it should last at least 24 hours. Then he headed for his lab, hoping he had at least one vial of dreamless sleep left.

Searching the cupboards of different coloured vials and potions, his eyes alighted upon the pink potion with relief, snatching it up he rushed back to Harry, who knew the trouble he'd get into if left any longer, but the boy was simply lying on the floor, fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose.

"Harry"

The boy startled and sat up suddenly, flinching in obvious pain.

"You can't walk on that, I'll need to carry you"

The boys wand made an obvious reapearence, but other than that he showed no adversion, taking that as as much permission he was going to get, he carefully slipped one arm under the boys knees, one under his shoulders, and lifted.

The first thing that struck him was just how light he was, he'd looked skinny, but Severus had presumed that the baggy clothes had just exaggerated it but apparently not, He couldn't weigh more than six stone.

He was starting to feel more and more resentment to whom ever had done this.

Lying the boy on the bed he handed him the vial, which he downed with a grateful smile. Pulling the covers up over his shoulder, Snape couldn't help but try and offer him some comfort, running his hands through the messy hair. Once Harry's breathing had evened out, he sighed and stood up, a full diagnostic it was then.

Watching in horror a piece of paper started to appear, growing longer and longer, filled with scrawling handwriting, each line a different injury. Reading as it grew, Severus' face grew stony, and when it finally ended with a soft pop, he turned to the floo furiously.

Albus had a lot of questions to answer, and he was going to answer them now.

* * *

If you havent already, read the AN, i've apologised in there


	4. Scars

Ok, ok another short chapter I know, but the last two need to be short. The next one I promise Will be much longer but seriously I really do aplogise this is another atrocious chapter. I nearly threw my laptop in frustration trying to write it .

Warnings: self harm.

Disclamer - see which ever chapter I put the disclaimer on.

Also, I will be replying to reviews soon I promise.

Also un-beta'd as I sprung it on my beta and she hasnt had time, sorry Lau, I'll repost it beta'd in the morning

Enjoy - if you can

* * *

Harry came back to consciousness slowly, unwilling to lose the warmth he knew shouldn't there. Still groggy his internal clock told him it was midday and he wondered for a moment why his aunt hadn't woken him up yet, some new ploy to get him in trouble perhaps? Sighing he moved his hand to search for his glasses, and froze, this wasn't his mattress.

Waking up fully now he realised that the covers over him were way to heavy and soft, and he was too high up. This wasn't his closet, where was he?

He opened his eyes and stared at the green drapes over his head, parts of his memory coming back to him from the night before, now he remembered, He told Snape, he'd panicked and his professor had brought him back here. Harry frowned, where was here anyway?

He shifted in the bed and winced as multiple parts of his body complained; glancing down at his wrist he was pleased to see that the glamour was still hiding the bruising he could feel.

"THAT BOY SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN SCHOOL THIS MORNING!"

"HE'S IN NO STATE TO BE THERE"

Harry flinched at the loud, but familiar voices, Dumbledore sounded angry, but not as angry as Snape did. The two were practically spitting from what he could hear and he had to resist the urge to hide under his quilt, images of his uncle flashing in front of his eyes. Suddenly remembering that Snape had said he was going to heal him last night, Harry wondered why everything still hurt.

"HE'S BEEN ABUSED SINCE BEFORE HE WAS OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND THE WORD! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LIST OF INJURIES ALBUS! I'M SURPRISED HE'S STILL FUNCTIONING!"

Even though he knew his professor would find out every hurt he had, he still curled in on himself, he was probably disgusted with him, maybe that's why he hadn't healed him, maybe that's why he was yelling at Dumbledore. Because he had such a broken, dirty boy in his house. Contaminating his things, sitting on the furniture, infecting everyone with his freakishness.

Half falling out of the bed in panic, he set about searching for his things, he would have to leave with Dumbledore after all, go back to school, pretend like he was ok. Struggling to find his trunk, he began to imagine what questions his friends would ask this time, when he had a thought that made him freeze on the spot and his blood run cold.

Dumbledore was yelling as well, did that mean he didn't want him either? Harry started to hyperventilate as the possibilities shot through his mind, maybe they didn't allow boys who had special punishment into Hogwarts, maybe it affected his magic or left him with some hideous disposition. Maybe they were scared he would follow in his Uncle's footsteps.

Totally overrun with fear now, Harry sought out the only constant he'd ever had in his life, rocketing across the room, he divided into the wardrobe and curled up, his frantic breathing filling the air around him and covering him like the little tattered blanket, tucked at the bottom of his trunk

~~hpdm~~

They'd come to a standstill. Albus was backed up against the fire place, robes brushing dangerously close to the hot flames, expression torn between frustration and fear. Severus towered over him, mouth still open after yelling and black eyes blazing with anger. The air around them crackled with barely restrained magic, odd sparks flitting around, threatening to catch on the velvet green curtains. The two were locked in staring each other down, but Severus could tell by the squaring of his shoulders that Dumbledore was working up to saying something.

However just as the headmaster opened his mouth a loud thump resonated from the ceiling and across the room. Severus' head shot momentarily to the ceiling before turning back to Albus, glare intensifying.

"Well done, now you've gone and woken him up and I haven't healed him yet!"

"Oh I woke him up, because of course, you weren't yelling like the world was ending either!"

"You were the one who stormed in here bitching like a teenage girl that your precious golden boy wasn't in school!"

"MAY I REMIND YOU WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

Severus froze, but before any further chastisement could follow, another bang came from above, without even looking at his employer, Severus ran out the room and up the stairs. Bursting into Harry's room he looked around for young boy. Panicking when he wasn't immediately visible he began to search desperately.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!"

Turning on the spot when he came at a loss of what to do, he suddenly noticed the ajar cupboard door. Trying not to swear at how stupid he'd been, Severus walked over and crouched down, pulling open the door.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?"

In the very corner, Harry was curled up shaking and scratching at his arm, blood was starting to pool under his nails but he seemed oblivious to the pain. Reaching out cautiously for the boys arm, he ignored the violent flinch and tried to sooth the boy by speaking lowly and rubbing circles on his arm. Slowly but surely the shaking stopped and Severus was able to pull Harry's hand away from the violent scratches.

"Can you come out now?"

Severus had been expecting many responses to that question, but Harry's actual reaction took him completely by surprise. With a muffled sob the small boy launched himself out of the cramped space and into his professors arms. Clutching at the black material with a death grip, he burst into tears and buried his head in the crook of Severus' shoulder. Startled for a moment, he almost didn't react, just stared at the mess of black hair that filled his vision when he looked down. Shaking his head, he came to his senses and wrapped his arms awkwardly around the small frame, rocking slightly to try and comfort him.

Dumbledore coughed from the doorway, and Severus looked up, his employers face was ashen and his expression heartbroken. He hadn't realised Snape had been telling the truth, and the site before him tore him in two.

"I hadn't – Is there any way I can help my boy?" The potions master just sighed and dropped his head again.

"Get someone to cover my classes, and make up a story for Harry, tell no one the truth."

The headmaster nodded seriously,

"Is there anything-"

"Just leave Albus, you've done enough damage already"

Focusing back on soothing Harry, Severus didn't even hear the woosh of the floo as Albus left.


End file.
